


Is It Raining?

by gente



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gente/pseuds/gente
Summary: An OffGun one shot wherein Gun wants a hot choco but Off, the owner of the coffee shop, can only offer break up. Or they already 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 up?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 33





	Is It Raining?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot au inspired by Three Man Down's ฝนตกไหม (Fon Tok Mai). Expect grammatical and spelling errors. This is my first time writing something like this. Enjoy!

The noise of the heaven roared before the raindrops sprang down.

Gun sighed deeply before raising his hand above his head hoping that it would help prevent rain drops from falling into his head.

But

It didn’t help at all.

He sighed again with weariness.

His eyes looked straight into the front of a coffee shop which had number 11 on the neon curl light illuminating in front of him.

It is a small coffee shop that is simple but undeniably warm.

Gun ran to the front of the shop. A small roof that overhangs helps prevent rain from sipping through his clothes.

His small hand was lifted up to his head to remove the icy water.

The person inside the coffee shop snatched a glance to the person outside. A small smile appeared on his face with a heavy feeling in his heart. 

Gun sighed softly before deciding to push the door entering the shop.

.

Jingle

.

The sound of a bell attached to the door calling the attention of a person who is busy with brewing a coffee to look up.

"Why are you in the rain?" The person behind the counter asked despite being busy with brewing a coffee.

"Well… at first, I was thinking it will stop soon,” Gun said before walking around looking for a vacant table.

No conversation occurred after that.

There is only music playing in the shop with the whirring sound of the coffee machine like always. 

The aroma of the ground coffee is all over the place.

A small smile reappears without even knowing it.

.

Familiar place?

Feeling?

Or something

He can't answer either.

.

"Gun, take this", the owner of the name snapped out of his daydream. The person behind the counter handed him a small towel.

"Thank you, P’Off." Gun reached out to pick up the fabric and used it to wipe his own damp hair.

Off sat on the opposite side. He sat quietly with the young boy in front of him. He didn't ask anything to talk about.

There are some times in which their eyes meet but it was only a moment before their eyes wander somewhere. Breaking the eye contact.  
.

"Why did you visit?” Off broke the silence. 

"To stop and come by,” Gun said with a smile.

Of course, that answer was Gun’s big lie. 

He didn't just pass by.

But he intended to come here.

.

"Do you want something to eat?" Off asked.

"Then I want…”

"Hot chocolate?" Off interrupted before Gun finished.

"Ugh."

"A slice of cake too?" Off asked again.

"Yes..."

"Black Forest?"

"You already know, why are you still asking me?” Gun asked the tall figure in front of him.

"To be sure?”

"..."

"To make sure Gun still likes it," Off responded with a thin smile before walking back to the counter to prepare the order that Gun wanted.  
.  
.  
.  
Like a moment in one of Gun’s daydream, he pulls himself back to reality. 

Off's smile still has an influence on his heart.

Gun sighed a little to release the heaviness in his heart.

.

.

His relationship with Off?

Quite difficult to explain.

.

Two months ago, Gun and Off felt there is something beautiful going on between them. 

They are each other’s everything but words can’t explain clearly what the two of them are. 

Vague.

Gun knows.

.

They live together at Off’s condo.

Taking care of each other everyday. Gun cooks while Off does the dishes. 

One day, Off decided to open this coffee shop he’s been dreaming of. He decided to name it “Number 11” as it was the day they first met. 

They met on the eleventh day of the eleventh month.

.

Suddenly

The sound of the ceramic glass hitting the table softly makes Gun slightly startled.

Off flashes a smile before throwing himself into a chair on the opposite side.

"Are you free?" Gun asked.

"Don’t worry, as long as no one enters. I’m free.”

Gun nodded.

"You look thinner."

He felt warm yet it was heavy. 

"Tons of work. I need to call here and there. Don’t have much free time.” Gun replied before scooping a teaspoon of cake into his mouth. 

"No time to eat?”

"Hmm…something like that."

“But you cook for me before?”  
The feelings Gun barely kept, resurfaced. But he chose to laugh, pretending that Off’s actions isn’t affecting him.

"It’s been a while but I try to cook sometimes.”

.

Gun tried his best.

.

Sharp eyes stared at the person alternately eating the cake and lifting the hot chocolate drink sipping it from time to time.

.

Off suddenly thought. 

That it’s been a while since he last quietly sat with Gun and stare at him for a long time. 

Ever since Gun decided to move out of his condo. 

Off once thought of getting him back but he didn’t understand himself that time. 

.

In every relationship, including his relationship with Gun, has a maximum point. The point where they both think it is enough. That when this point arrives, they give less importance to each other.

Pay less attention. 

That is probably the biggest mistake Off has done in his life. 

.

.

"P’Off" said the vibrant voice that makes Off escape from his own daze.

Dark eyebrows rose as a question

"Can you hear me?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that next week I will move to another location.”

Off nodded before asking, "What about the remaining things you left in my condo?”

Gun stopped for a while before painting a thin smile.

"It’s in your place. Do whatever you want to do.”

"..."

Silence covered for a moment before Gun broke it down.

"I must go back now." Gun stood up and his slender hand pretends to take money out of his wallet.

"No need," Off said to deny the money that Gun gave.

"Are you crazy?"

"Just coming here again is enough."

Their eyes met again with fortitude.

Gun smiled wide. And that smile made Off unintentionally smile like always.

.

Back then, Gun was Off's reason to smile all day long.

.

"Go back inside," Gun said.

"I will. I’m just sending you out."

Gun nodded before leaving the coffee shop.

.

The feeling he hid at the deepest part of his heart reappeared when he saw the small frame starting to walk away. 

Sometimes, Off ponders upon his fear. He didn’t even dare to ask Gun to come back together.

.

Because of the reason that Gun chose to walk away

Is because of him.

.

.

Two months ago, Off thought his relationship with Gun had reached the maximum point.

Of course, it's just Off who felt that way.

He spends most of his time working on his coffee shop.

Returning back home and play his favorite online game while Gun is talkative like always. 

He felt that Gun was a little annoying at that time because he kept saying that he should to eat and rest more. Off was busy working on his coffee shop and playing games, not agreeing to sleep.

He overlooked the attention and care of the person who love him.

Until they finally had to sit down and talk about this vague relationship.

Off still remember that day well. The day when the whole room was covered in silence until feeling suffocated.

That day, the room was so quiet that the only thing they can hear was the ticking of the clock and the humming sound of the air which added more pressure.

They kept sitting and looking at each other with no one agreeing to speak first.

Twenty minutes passed.

In the end, it was Gun who broke the silence. 

"What exactly happened between us?"

“…”

“Did I do anything wrong? Why ... why is everything getting worst?” His lips are thin, clinging to each other before slowly relaxing.

Off takes a deep breath before looking down at his hand to avoid those sad eyes.

“Gun didn't do anything wrong.”

“…”

"I don't know, Gun. I don't know if I should say it.”

The silence devoured the room for a long time.

.

"P’Off, please speak." Gun said.

Off sighed.

“I think… I think Gun is not that important to me anymore.” Off uttered that sentence and raised his eyes to the person in front.

He felt a lump in his chest.

Gun's eyes that are always sparkling are now empty.

.

No response from Gun.

No smile.

Nothing at all.

.

It was so breathtakingly empty.

.

"Yes, Papii, I understood." The clear voice starts to shake. 

And that is the last day that Off lives with Gun.

He woke up the next morning and found out that the other side of the bed empty.

That small note on the head of the bed reminds him that from now on he will live his life without Gun.

Yes - at first, Off thought it was good.

But in the end - he knew he was wrong.

.

No Gun in his life is equal to nothing.

.

The coffee shop that he painstakingly built didn't help to fill his emptiness.

The online game he was never bored is now boring. 

The condo he thought was warm is now lonely. 

Off really can't deny how much he misses Gun.

.

A week after Gun moved out, he came to see Off at the coffee shop.

Just to pass by, not talking about the incident at all.

And it has remained like that until the present.

.

.

-

.

.

Two weeks passed after Gun visited the shop on that rainy day.

Off never found Gun again.

Pretty hands picked up the cloth to wipe each table.

At almost ten o'clock, the shop is almost empty. It’s a sign for Off to close his coffee shop.

.

The loud roar of the thunder outside made him breathe a big sigh.

On a rainy day like this, it will never be easy for him to go home.  
.

Jingle

.

The ringing bell makes Off look back.

"Is it closed?" The newcomer asked.

"Not yet. I’m just cleaning this table. You can sit there.” Off finished cleaning and walked into the counter to take the newcomer’s order. 

"Two hot chocolate, take home.”

Off’s pretty hands went to select the menu on the electronic screen and told the customer about the price before telling him to wait. 

.

"I heard that this coffee shop serves the most delicious hot chocolate. Just got a chance to come." The deep voice of the customer said, breaking down the silence.

Off smiles.

“I hope you will visit again. Did you come to stop by or…?" Off asked.

"Someone has made an appointment with me here. Errr… but it looks like he's not here yet."

.

.  
The roar of heaven rang again followed by the sound of rain that seemed to be heavy.

The incident made Off laugh. 

“You can stay here and wait for the rain to stop. I’m not in a hurry to close the shop.” Off said.  
.

Jingle

.

The sound of the bell at the door caused everyone at the shop to look at the same time.

Small figure wearing an oversize clothes. Standing wet in front of the shop door. 

Gun comes with rain again.

"Come in, it's fine," Off said before taking his hands off from the chocolate maker to walk into the back of the shop and come out with a small towel like always.

"Why did you come so late?" Off handed Gun a towel and asked.

“I have an appointment here. Errr… This is Tay. Tay, this is P’Off… my friend.” Gun picked up the towel and gently wipes his hair. Suggesting that the two should know each other.

Like Off's heart twitched for a moment.

Gun turned to send a smile to his friend before Off decided to go back to his work station and finish the hot chocolate drinks. 

“Why do you always talk about this coffee shop? Do you know the owner?” The soft voice of Tay catches Off’s attention.

“Ahhh P’Tay! I told you, right? You have to taste it to know why.” Gun said with a wide smile like always.  
.

Suddenly, Off felt out of place. He owns the coffee shop but he like felt an outsider.

Of course, he is definitely an outsider of their conversation. 

.

"It's chocolate," said Off while putting the glass on the counter. Before turning back to wash the equipment he used.

Gun walked to pick up the chocolate cup that Off placed.

The small figure glanced at the person who was cleaning the equipment with suspicion and concern.

Usually, the older talks more than this.  
.

"P’Off" Gun called him.

Off raised his eyebrows in question but didn't look back.

Gun himself was still standing still not knowing what to say.

.

"Are you in a relationship with that person?," Off said in a subtle voice. But it’s strange because Gun heard it clearly.

"..."

"Congratulations." Off turned and smiled.

And Gun thought that smile meant the other way around.  
.

"Gun, it’s raining cats and dogs. Hurry! It might pour harder than before," Tay said.

"Yes, P’Tay, we will leave soon," Gun responded before turning his back to Off again.

.

No words were spoken.

There are only two pairs of eyes that touched each other.

.

Gun sighed before deciding to go back and left Tay to walk towards his car. He stopped upon hearing the subtle voice again. 

"Tomorrow is the eleventh day of the eleventh month."

"..."

"Can you come here?"

"..."

Off means “Come here. I want to see you.” 

Gun stood still.

.

The eleventh day of the eleventh month four years ago.

It's the day they first met.

And that day is meaningful to both of them.

.

“Gun doesn’t have to answer. I can’t force you anyway.”

"..."

"Hurry and go. He has been waiting outside for a long time."

Gun didn't answer back. He just nodded before turning his back and followed Tay out.

.

.

-

.

.  
Eleventh day of the eleventh month.

Off sighed heavily while his hands were busy making coffee for customers.

He has no confidence that Gun will come to see him here today.

\- 

This is making him distraught. Off didn’t even see Gun’s shadow.

In the end, Off can only brush off the thoughts that bother him from time to time. 

His sharp eyes were focused on whipping the milk foam that’s why he didn't notice that someone has walked towards the counter.

.

"You’re acting like carrying the whole world on your back.” That cheerful voice stopped all his actions. 

Off looked up almost immediately.

The careless look of Off made Gun unable to hold back his laugher.

“Look at your face.” 

"What…" Off looked at the milk foam in his hands while alternately looking at Gun’s face. He missed him. 

"P’Off can finish the other customers’ orders first. I’m not in a hurry. I’ll sit and wait.” Gun said with a small smile. 

"..."

"I have something to talk with you.”

.

.

-

.

.

Time flew so fast that it’s almost ten o’clock. Off walked to change the sign in front of the shop.

‘Close’

His pretty hands pull the curtain down to close the shop completely before turning back to Gun.

Thin smiles were sent to the person who was waiting.

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank you too… that you haven't forgotten.”

Silence covered for a moment. Gun went straight in.

"Actually, I came here to ask you about a lot of things but when Papii is in front of me, I couldn’t utter a single word.” The tone of his voice seemed to be worried as it was uttered softly.

“I’m all ears. Ask what you wanted to ask.” Off responded and raised his hand to gently rub the soft hair of the person in front of him.

The warmth sent through the palm allowed Gun to release some anxiety.

He raised his eyes to look sharp.

“I’m just curious to know since when did I started making mistakes? We started so well,” Gun said in a firm voice.

"..."

"I don’t know when did my love and care for you becomes annoying.”

"..."

“I don’t even know what I’m waiting for, Papii. Why do I come here so often? I don’t know the answer myself.”

"..."

“If you haven’t changed your mind, can you please tell me that you don’t need me anymore?” 

"..."

“Don’t act like you’re worried. Don’t act like you still love me even though you’re the one who pushed me out of your life.” 

"..."

“Don’t give me hope anymore, please? Tell me what to do. Stay away from you? I’ll do it. Just tell me what you want.”

Gun finally uttered the questions he wanted to ask yet his heart still feels heavy. The soft voice of the other made Off pull him for a hug.

"No… don't cry." Off tightens the hugs while stroking the person's head in his arms.

“I want you to tell me to stay here. No need to go anywhere. If you want us back again,” said Gun.

"..."

But what he received was a deafening silence. 

Gun laughed before breaking from Off’s embrace. 

"Pretend you didn’t hear it.”

“You want us back?”

"..."

“P’ thinks it might be too late but what I know is, the first week without you I almost went insane. This coward person didn’t even dare to call you.”

"..."

“When I said you’re not everything in my life anymore that you’re not important. It’s not true at all. Without you, us, my life is nothing.” 

"..."

“Can we begin again?”

Gun didn't say anything. He just looked at the person in front of him. 

Off hugged him again. He smiled.

"Sorry for making you wait for a long time.”

Gun shook his head tightening the hug.

“I won’t let this kind of thing happen again. I won’t let go of us again. I promise.” Off said before kissing the fragrant soft hair in his embrace. 

.

As the saying goes,

We only know the value of something when we lose it.

But how many people are as lucky as them?

Lucky to begin again.

[ END ]


End file.
